bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Battle: Xiāochú vs Demon
My name is Ahatake "Onii-san!" the young girl whined pulling her brother along by the hand. "C'mon, there's someone you gotta meet!" "Why?" the golden-eyed boy replied. "Better yet, who? Some other sibling I don't know about?" "No Onii-san!" Akiko replied. "Echo-chan I brought him!" A muscular teenager was leaning on a tree, his usual expressionless face on. But upon seeing Akiko his entire face reddened and happiness shone in his eyes like a lighthouse. "So." He forced his eyes off of her. "You must be Akiko-chan's brother." Ahatake stared at the boy. "Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki at your service." He replied. "And who are you to Akiko?" He titled his head. "Your sister is the subject of my affection." He said, "I have the scars to prove it." Thought Echo, thinking back to their battle. "You probably do." Ahatake laughed as he looked at his arm where there was a slash mark from his and Akiko's last training session. "She's brutal. But judging from the power I feel from you, I bet you can handle her." "Onii-san, shut up!" "I enjoy every minute of it." Echo folded his arms. Ahatake had a Shinji-like expression on his face when Echo said this. "You're crazy." He replied. "This girl is a demon. Her Kido is practically murder." He blinked. "I know, she's amazing." Assuming deep down that when she flings mystical blue flames at him it was somehow out of love. Akiko jumped onto her brother's shoulder's and then leaped into the tree so she was standing next to Echo. "You don't have a problem with me and Echo, do you Onii-san?" Ahatake jumped into the air and literally sat there. "No not really. Just don't kill him. He's not in his right mind." Echo held her hand. "She promised she wouldn't kill me yet." He teased, realizing that was a statement that was very literal. Akiko kissed him, and Ahatake's eye twitched. "I won't kill you Echo-chan, so long as you don't make me mad." She said sweetly. "You know I won't." He responded, so lost in her that he almost forgot Ahatake. Snapping out of it he spoke. "Anyways, you must be quite formidable yourself, if blood runs strong." "I am." Ahatake replied. "I am an Xiāochú." "I've fought one of those." He frowned. "And not a bright one, his own power destroyed him." "Good then I don't have to explain." Ahatake said. "Or I'll sound like Sei." Echo raised an eyebrow. "I see you've met him." "I hate him." Ahatake said bluntly. "I wouldn't say I hate him, but he is very confused." Said Echo, trying to be optimistic about the arrogant man. "The bastard broke my Zanpakuto awhile back. And the training was shell." Akiko giggled. Echo shrugged. "I wouldn't worry, AIDS will catch up to him eventually." "Wow." Ahatake said. "Wow." His inner spirit muttered. "He has AIDS?" "Hey Echo." Ahatake said standing up. "I want to see if you really can protect my little sister-not that she needs it-" He added. "Fight me." "Absolutely nothing will stop me from keeping her happy, even myself if that's what it takes." He glanced at her and glared into the sky, as if he was daring someone to test his words. "I accept your challenge." "Alright.' Ahatake said having formed his hollow mask. As soon as he let go of Akiko's hand, Echo's eyes turned a black/green, energy flooding out of them like a gas leak. He jumped down from the tree, folding his arms. "Onii-san if you harm him seriously I will kill you." Akiko hissed. Ahatake shuddered. "Thanks for the warning." He glanced back at Akiko. "I wouldn't worry about me." "I know." Akiko replied. "But one fatal blow to you and Onii-san will be sleeping with the fishes." "Kid is she serious?" Ahatake's inner spirit asked. '''"Yes." Ahatake replied. "Well let's begin!" Ahatake cried as he drew his sword.